The Children's Children
by mysticalpurple
Summary: The Gang's Children are now off to Hogwarts! Some, though, are different from what they seem (PenelopeDemitri)


Hey! I'm Back! Bwahahahahahaaaa! When I update, I will leave you with LOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG chapters so you wont be angry at me if I don't post soon enough. Besides! I am Law! (kidding!) Well here is the first installment for A VERRY long story involving the kids of our favorite people (including the YUMMY Draco Malfoy! thinks to self… yummy…) The Apple doesn't fall to far from the tree…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. BUT! I do own their children… (thinks…eww!)

If I am a REALLY crappy writer, feel free to complain. I love the complaining.

**Beep beep beep beep beep SLAM**

Penelope slammed down on her muggle alarm clock. 5:00A was flashing. Grumbling, She got out of bed and into the Bathroom. About 20 minutes later she emerged wearing a black silk robe, a toothbrush in her mouth, and her hair tied into a towel. Sighing, she went down the hall into the Clothing room to pick out her attire. The young girl changed into her school uniforms: A White button-up shirt under a Blue vest with her school crest on the right breast. A skimpy blue and white plaid skirt with thigh high white cotton socks. Penelope bent down to tie her white laces of her white Keds. Penelope looked into the mirror to put her blow dried hair into a pony tail. Her strait brown hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. Penelope took the Blue Ribbon from her Oakwood Vanity and tied it around her ponytail, into a perfect bow.

_'Am I forgetting something?'_ Penelope thought. Looking around her room and not finding a clue, she left without another thought.

Grabbing her books from the library, She stumbled down two flights of stairs and into the dinning room. Their sitting in Cherrywood Victorian Dinning chair at the end of a long table, was her mother, Drinking coffee and reviewing some documents. Her mother was a Doctor at St. Mungos, a wizard hospital. She mainly worked with the victims of Death Eaters. Hush Hush business, as her mother called it. Penelope sat at the farther end of the table, placing her books on the side.

"Good morning Penelope. Did we forget something?" Her mother asked, smiling at her daughter.

Penelope thought for a moment, before answering, "I don't think so."

"Stand." Her mother said, placing down the gold rimmed coffee cup and folder.

"Huh?"

"Stand." Her mom said, wand out and pointing it at Hermione.

Penelope stood, facing her mother head on.

"Smile." Her mom said, smiling her self.

Penelope did, bearing two sharp white fangs. Her mom whispered a spell, causing the fangs to appear like normal teeth. Taking a step back, Her mother smiled at Penelope.

"What else did we forget?"

"Oh!" Penelope said, hitting her forehead, "the contacts! Hermione, do I have to?"

"What would your friends say when they see you with yellow eyes?"

"Nothing…" Penelope muttered under her breath.

"Oh really? Then forget about it. You go to school, your eyes yellow, and walk up to your friends and tell them, 'Hey guys, I'm a part vampire! My dad was a vampire, and I have fangs and yell-'"

"Fine! I'll put them on!" Penelope screamed, running up the stairs, only to return with green eyes.

"There. Now are you ready?"

"Yes mam."

"Do you have your books?"

"Yes mam."

"Do you have your cell phone? Laptop? Pager? PDA?"

"Yes mam."

"Good. Now I'll meet you in the car." Her mom said, turning to go to her office.

"Do I have to go to school? It's my last day anyway." Penelope turned to her mom when they where in her mom's Black Mercedes.

"I thought you liked Cartwright Academy For Brilliant Young Ladies." Her mother asked, turning onto a busy street.

"I do. But it is a muggle school. I am going to Hogwarts in less then a week."

"I want you to have the best education you can get. Muggle and Magic."

"Is that why I'm in Calculus, Physics, Chemistry, World History IV, AND EVERY BLOODY LANGUAGE KNOWN IN HISTORY!" Penelope said, louder then she ment.

"Don't be so loud, it is very rude. Yes, it is."

"But, I don't need to know French, or Pakistan, or Japanese. I'm ELEVEN FRIKEN YEARS OLD! And to top it of, it's July! All the NORMAL eleven year olds are having fun, enjoying their summer. I have to learn about strange countries, and how, even though impossible to the normal eleven year old, to dominate the strongest hold." Penelope was out of breath, angry but relived to finally let that out. She looked at her mother, hoping to see some anger, but all Ms. Granger was doing was smiling.

"You'll understand when you are older. I'll be home at eight. By the time you get home I will have a going-away present sitting somewhere around the house. I love you!" Her mother said, and kissed Penelope on the forehead.

"Bye." Penelope slammed the door to her mom's car, walking up the steps to the large school.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon when Penelope's school let out. Her friend, Ginger, gave her a ride home in their limo.

"Oh, Penny! Why do you have to leave? We will all miss you!" Ginger sobbed, hugging Penelope

"I will miss you to, Ginger. I want you to know that ill be back in May!" Penelope said, exiting the car. When the car was driving away, She waved good-bye to her best friend. Penelope walked up the cobblestone steps into Her family mansion.

Penelope's House: This 5 story Victorian style house with primped lawns and a large olimpic size swimming pool with a pool house.

Penelope only lives with her mother, so a 5 story house is quite big for them. Penelope owns a lot of it. She has her own private indoor pool, Tennis court, Billiards Room, Candy Room, Dressing room, Make-up and accessories room, Her MASTER bedroom with a MASTER BATH, racquetball court, and lounge. All of this in just the top 3 floors! But the one room (besides the bedroom) she spends the most time in, was the two story library. Penelope loved books, Muggle and Magic. The library had wall to wall shelves filled with all the muggle books. The second story overlooked the first story. That contained all the Magic books. Desks with computers and Round wooden tables filled her library. Penelope would sometimes get lost in all the books. Even though she was only eleven, she has read over half the books. Her mother also loved books, so her mom occasionally walked in to use a few.

Penelope didn't want to play hide and seek with an item, so she just walked into the library and placed her books onto a table. _'I must get out of these clothes'_ She thought, looking at the reflection in the window. Penelope owned a wand. Her mother didn't know that because Penelope knew that her mom would kill her if she found out she had been using magic since she was eight. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, and pulled out a key that was tapped to _Oliver Twist_, a muggle book. Penelope took the key to the stairs and lifted the carpet on the fourth stair. There was a key hole, perfect for the key Penelope had. Penelope unlocked the stair and inside was a long, thin box, which held the 11 inch, Mahogany, Pheniox hair wand.

"Beautiful." She whispered. Penelope went to the dressing room to find more suitable clothes. Penelope loved black. So, that's what she decided to wear. A black top with fishnet sleeves, black skirt that's disheveled fabric covers her knees, fishnet stockings, and black military boots that have huge buckles on either side. Penelope looked in the mirror, and pointed to her face. Suddenly, the contacts where removed, and her fangs sparkled.

Penelope was content with what she saw, Walking into the 'Makeup and accessories' room. This room had a mirror stretched out on all the walls, lights gleaming at the top. Drawers filled with makeup and closets stuffed with expensive purses, shoes, and scarves filled the room with color and beauty.

"Accio!" Penelope laughed, makeup flying everywhere. The white powder covered her face, black eyeliner, black lipstick, silver eye shadow. Penelope flicked her wand and all the flying applicators went back neatly into the drawers. Penelope sat down in the black chair and looked at herself.

"Drat!" Penelope looked at her ribbon and her long soft brown hair and pouted. Taking the wand, she pointed at her head. In an instant, the Strait brown hair turned into a wild wavy black hair with red streaks.

"That's better." She smiled.

"Oh, really?" Said a honey sweet voice behind her.

_'Uh oh…'_ She thought behind her

"I thought I told you NO magic?"

"B-but I-"

"But what?"

"I'm not necessarily under age because I haven't gone to Hogwarts yet… he he?" Penelope said frowning

"Oh, don't give me that! You and I both know that Zamboni only did that to benefit his own daughter! I told you no magic. You're to young."

"I know as much spells as you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! _And_ I've memorized enough curses and charms for me not to even go to Hogwarts."

"And do you know what will happen if you don't go to Hogwarts?"

"Well… no…"

"The don't allow you to practice magic at all! Some people out there are Squibs! That means that they are born under witches or wizards, but they don't have the qualities to become a witch or wizard, so the-"

"I know what a squib is, _Hermione_!" Penelope snapped.

"Don't say _Hermione_ like it's a disease. Listen, you are going to be a great witch some day, but for now you need to be an average eleven year old. Magic will come to you when you're mature enough to know the consequences."

"I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES! People die! I know that!"

"Then you should know why I say no magic. What if your words slip? Headmaster Weasley would have a fit!"

"I understand that, that's why I have been so careful."

"That doesn't make you any more mature. This discussion is over. Poppy needs to be fed."

"Yes Mam."

"Oh, and Penny?"

"Yes mam?"

"I suggest you start packing. We will be leaving earlier then expected. We are scheduled to leave at eight o'clock… hmm that should be enough time." Penelope's mother said handing her the wand, "Oh, Your going away gift is in the broom closet."

"Yes mam!" She said gleaming. In an instant, Penelope flicked her wand and all her clothes flew into a Purple and Golden trunk. There were books flying from down the hall into her suitcase. Makeup, jewelry, purses, shoes, even food flew into this tiny trunk.

"All packed Hermione!" Penelope screamed from her doorway.

"Good!" Her mom said, walking into Penelope's bedroom. "Did you even go to look for your gift?"

"Oh! Right!" Penelope gasped running to the broom closet.

The broom closet isn't like some muggle broom closet. In Penelope's house, when you say closet, they mean closet. It was the size of a small bedroom. Forty racing brooms where lined up in a row, in order of speed, class, and when it came out. Penelope didn't have to look hard to find a black broomstick with _Night Star_ in gold letters on the handle.

"WOW!" Penelope gasped. She picked up the broom and stroked it with two fingers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her mother said

"Yes. But this isn't supposed to come out till next year! How did you get it?"

"Well," Her mother started, but then looked at her watch, "Oh Drat! It's almost time to go! Get your things! Did you feed Poppy?" Poppy was Penelope's owl. Her white feathers looked just like snow.

"Erm…"

"No time! Get Poppy and your trunk, and put them in the car. I'll be waiting." Her mother said, getting her keys and rushing down the stairs.

About an hour later, it was dark and Penelope fell asleep in the back seat. Poppy hooting softly, and her stuff safe and sound in the trunk. Her mother quietly woke her up to show her they arrived. _The Cats Meow_ was a famous high-class Hotel in Diagon Alley. Given 4 ½ out of 5 stars, this Hotel welcomed to the most famous and richest witches and wizards all around. There is even a rumor going around saying that the _Weird Sisters_, a popular band, got back together in this very hotel.

Morning arose when Penelope woke up to sounds of Diagon Alley. It was almost noon when she finally got the nerve to get out of bed.

Penelope looked around to her surroundings. Their suite was decorated in Gold and Maroon carpeting, bed sheets, and furniture. She remembered her mother saying that if she gets home by eight, then she can go anywhere she pleases. Penelope practically lived in this suite. Her mother bought it as a Christmas present when she was ten, and they stayed in it every other weekend. It was her home away from home. She knew where everything in Diagon Alley was. From the Bookshop to the Wand Emporium, Penelope enjoyed it almost as much as her mom did.

Penelope got out of bed and did her morning routine, exept the contacts and hiding her teeth, and got dressed into her regular attire: Black… and that's it. Penelope fixed her hair, grabbed her trusty muggle purse, and walked onto the sidewalk. First she needed to get her school supplies before she could goof off. Pulling out the list she decided to check off what she needed and what she had.

1 puter cauldron "Who says you only need one?" she said, buying three

Basic book of Spells, Year 1 "Year 2, Year 3, Year 4, Year 5, Year 6, and Year 7."

Transformations for the Young Witch or Wizard, Unit 1 "Unit 2 and Unit 3"

Charms for the Young "Complex Charms for the Overachiever."

So You Think You Know About Potions? "Yes…"

Herbology for the Striving Student "Wait… who said I was striving?"

Wand "Got that when I was eight."

Fancy Attire "Oh… I need to get that…"

A messenger pet (Only Owls, Cats, Rats, Toads, and Pigeons are allowed. No Lizards or Snakes of any kind) "Poppy."

Fancy Dress Robes for Certain Special Occasions "Hmm… Need that too…"

Penelope went down her list, bought the books she needed, and went to _Robes Galore!_. She entered the Shop to find a lady looking no older then her mother standing next to a young boy taking measurements. Penelope looked around the shop, Noticing Robes for Hogwarts Plastered onto the colored wall. The store looked nothing like a muggle shop. There were clothes hanging in thin air, glowing different colors. In muggle shops, the clothes would be on racks and people would thumb through, glancing at each one till they found a selection. But in this shop, there was no clothing rack. Penelope looked at the boy the shop lady was tending to. He had Whitish blue eyes and white blonde hair plastered into spikes. His chin was pointed, but not to pointy. The boy's figure wasn't small and gangly, like her neighbors, but stiff and sculptured.

"Turn." The lady said. The boy turned to the side. The lady went back to tailoring the black robes.

"Oh, My Darling Demitri! You look like an angel!" A pug-nosed lady said, entering the store. She was wearing a tight black dress that went down to her ankles. Expensive black strappy heels covered her feet. A pair of black diamond encrusted sunglasses looked like they were going to fall off her nose. A very large black hat with a white feather sat utop her stubby head.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy! Your son should be ready soon." Said the lady, cutting away at his feet.

"Good. Oh Demitri! Your father will be here shortly. Oh you look so adorable! My, I remember when I was a first year at Hogwarts. I fell madly in love with your father. We met at Hogwarts, you know." Mrs. Malfoy said. She looked around the store in disgust, until she noticed the young girl standing near.

"Why hello, dear. What is your name?" She said, smirking.

"Penelope." Penelope answered smiling.

"Well, hello Penelope! This is my son, Demitri. Are you going in your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes mam."

"That's lovely! Have I met your parents? You seem so familiar…"

"I don't know mam."

"And, my, quite the respect for your elders. You have good manners, child. Demitri, say hello to Penelope."

"Hello." The boy said, not looking in her direction.

"Hello, Demitri." Penelope said. The boy still didn't look in her direction.

"Well, I'll be back soon. I need to find your father. I swear, he'd be lost if I wasn't there. Ta Ta Demitri!" Mrs. Malfoy said, walking out the door and onto the streets.

"I'm sorry about my mom." Demitri said, finally turning to her.

"Oh, that's alright. At least you have someone to call a mom. Hermione is cool and all, but she is rarely home. She shows up hours after I return from school." Penelope said, sitting in the banana yellow lounge chair.

"You have to go to school? You mean like a muggle school?" Demitri asked curiously.

"Yeah. That way I have something to do during the day."

"A you muggle born?"

"No."

"Pure blood?"

"no… I don't think so."

"I'm pure blood." Demitri grinned.

"I'm part freak." Penelope sighed.

"Huh?"

"Alright, Malfoy your through." The lady said, turning to Penelope. "Your turn, Miss…"

"Granger." Penelope stated, standing on the stool where Demitri once stood. Demitri jumped down and left the dress shop.

"Miss. Granger… Wait, did you say Granger?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I believe I did, why?"

"Because I know a Granger. Are you related to Hermione Granger?"

"Yes mam. She is my mother." Penelope said.

"Wow. I'm Parvati Patil, I went to school with your mother. Did she marry a Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley?"

"No. A Frank Cloude."

"Oh. Will your mom be stopping by?" Mrs. Patil asked

"No I don't think so." Penelope answered. Nobody said anything after that until finally about an hour later, Penelope was in a black Hogwarts robe that fit her perfectly.

"Finished."

"Thank you Mrs. Patil." Penelope said stepping down to look in the mirror.

"Oh, no sweetie, its just Miss. I'm not married. I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Diana. Maybe you will meet her." Miss. Patil said, smiling at Penelope.

"Maybe I will! I'll see if Hermione could stop by."

"You do that. Now that will be… 63 galleons and 11 sickles please."

Penelope pulled out the money and paid Miss. Patil, "Thank you Miss. Patil."

"See you around!"

Penelope walked down the street to _The Cat's Meow_ and walked up to her Hermione's suite.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" Ms. Granger said on the other side of the door.

"Hey Hermione! Like my new robe? The lady who tailored it said she knew you from when _you_ went to Hogwarts." Penelope twirled in her robes, smiling at her mother

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and she wants you to stop bye to say hi if you got the time."

"Oh, sweetie, I am very busy. Maybe later."

After a long period of silence, Penelope went to sit next to her.

"Hey Hermione?" Penelope said, taking off her robe and putting it into the trunk.

Ms. Granger looked up from the papers she was reviewing, "Yes?"

"Um, I'll be leaving soon, so I was wondering if maybe you, I mean we, could spend some time together? I mean, I wont see you till like, Christmas, so I just want to spend the last few days… together."

"Honey, I do have a lot of papers to review," Penelope looked down, "But I will have plenty of time to do that when you're away. Where do you want to go?"

"Well…"

Around a half an hour later, Penelope and her mother were sitting in _The Sweetest Sin_, a Candy and Chocolate shop. The store was filled with all different kinds of chocolate and sweets in the weirdest shapes and colors. Their were dancing unicorns made of green peppermint, Lemon flavored chocolate in the shape of a phoenix was on display in the front. There were blue, green, yellow and purple tables with red and silver chairs filling the dining area. Ice cream with blue squares and orange circles were topped with green and pink broom-shaped sprinkles.

Ms. Granger was enjoying a Chocolate Frog, laughing at the jokes Penelope told her. Penelope had never seen Hermione so happy… ever. She liked the mom that was sitting in front of her, more then the one that is always busy with work and always 'reviewing documents'. Penelope bit into her Sparkle Pop, a strange form of ice cream and candy. Suddenly, her tongue turned purple and heard popping noises from the inside of her mouth.

"Hello! People call me Ginny (a/n: what's Ginny's real name? I forgot… shoot just put it in the review). I will be your waitress for the remainder of your time here, because Pablo, your original waiter, is in the back vomiting because he ate a Chocolate frog. Is their anything else I can get you?"

"A Chocolate Frog?" Ms. Granger said looking at the short red head beaming at her.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. He is allergic to chocolate, the poor thing. I'm pretty sure that there is nothing wrong with the Chocolate Frogs. Pablo just can't remember anything… heck I don't even think he can remember his own name unless we tell him everyday. So did you need anything?" Ginny pulled out her little flip book and a pen, starting to write things down.

"Well, I don't know. Did you want anything, Penelope?" Ms. Granger said, turning to her daughter

"Can I have some bertie botts sprinkled on my ice cream?" Penelope said between mouthfuls

"Fine then, we would like bertie botts sprinkled on her ice cream."

"Coming right up." Ginny said walking away.

"Hermione, why didn't you want anything?" Penelope asked

"Well, I'm just not that hungry."

"We could by you a Harry Winston (a/n: if I spell it wrong I am sorry but this is how I shall spell it because it is late and I do not want to look it up right now. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, a Harry Winston is a kind of diamond. They are really expensive but really pretty). Would that cheer you up?"

"No, not even Harry can cheer me up right now. Sorry if I seem like a drag for the rest of the evening. Hey, why not after this we could play dress up. Well, you could play dress up. I, again, am not in the mood." Ms. Granger grinned

"Ok! We can buy diamonds?"

"Whatever."

"Alright!" said Ginny, walking towards the table with a large bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, "How much do you want?"

"Well, a small handful to start. You want any Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, stunned, "As in, Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." Ms. Granger sighed

"Wow, and this is your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Penelope. Who are you again?" Ms. Granger asked, looking slightly annoyed.

Ginny looked a little taken aback, "You must remember me. I'm Ginny. Ron's sister!"

"Who?" Ms. Granger asked

"Ron. One of your best friends from Hogwarts."

"I apologize, but I don't remember a Ginny! And I certainly don't remember a Ron!"

"But- "

Penelope stood up, "Listen, if Hermione doesn't recognize you, then lay off. She has been appointed to countless times having people say that they went to school with her, a bunch of phonies. So how do we know that you aren't lying?"

"Well, I'm not sure," the red head frowned, "But I certainly remember you!"

"Again, I apologize, but I swear I don't remember you."

"Come on Hermione. Lets go," Penelope said, grabbing her mothers arm, "Here is twenty Galleons. That should pay for it."

"But it was only eleven sickles!" Ginny said handing back the galleons

"Keep the change. Maybe you could buy a clue." Penelope smirked leaving the table

"Was that women crazy or what? I mean, you are a famous healer, you don't deserve this treatment." Penelope said, comforting her mother.

"Know, I think I actually know her. I don't know how, but I think I know her."

"Hermione, your delusional. She is just another freak looking for some money, or sympathy, or some kind of freaky favor from you. You are one of the richest witches that haven't traveled to the darkside. (a/n: not portraying to Star Wars)"

"But I still have a feeling I know that women."

"Whatever."

Ms. Granger and Penelope were now standing outside _The Sweetest Sin_, not knowing where to go next. Penelope suggested a wizard diamond shop, but Ms. Granger wasn't in the mood. She suggested an expensive Shoe Shop, but Ms. Granger wouldn't bite. "I just want to go to the hotel. Infact, you go to the suite, I'll be back in an hour."

"Whatever you want, Hermione. Infact, right now I think I want to shop for a while before anything."

"You do that." Ms. Granger said before turning to her muggle car and driving away. Penelope just stood there wondering where her mother went.

_What's going on? I knew she would go back to work, gosh why should I have believed her…_

Penelope just walked down the cobblestone path to the wizard diamond store,_ Sparkles_. It was not a huge shop, but still diamond store. There were glass tables showing the rarest of wizard jewelry. Onyx and Ruby jewels sparkled in the light. Diamonds, Rubies, Pearls, and Gold displayed in the most unique glass boxes. _If there is one thing that makes Hermione happy, then its jewelry. _Penelope thought._ Well, jewelry makes **me** happy, and I think it would make her happy…_ A young woman was standing in a beautiful dress at the register was speaking to a young witch that looked around her age. Another woman showed up, this one looking a bit older, walked up to Penelope.

"Well, hello dear," The woman said grinning, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, yes. I would like you see your private collection." Penelope said looking directly into the woman's eyes.

"Our… private collection?" The woman's face turned white

"Yes. I have here," Penelope pulled out a golden card, "A VIP pass to the collection."

Taking a good look at the card, the color rushing to her face, "Ahh! Right this way!"

The woman took Penelope behind the counter and opened a trap door hidden under the carpet. Penelope had been down here before. There was diamond chandlers and rubies in the walls. The tables were similar to those above, just they didn't have glass infront of them.

"I assume you have been here before." The woman asked as Penelope glanced at every single item, from the necklaces to the watches.

"Yes. Many times."

"Then maybe you would want to see our latest. The Dragon's Eye." The woman pointed to the Locked box in the corner of the room.

"The what?" Penelope didn't hear her

"The Dragon's Eye. The rarest diamond in the world. There are only two of them, and the other is held in a Gringotts in Australia." The woman pulled out a key from her pocket, and went to the wall. She placed the key into the middle of a stone, and opened the small door. There inside was another key. This key was smaller. The woman took that key and placed it in the middle of the floor. That door became ajar, inside another key. This key was golden. She placed that key into the box, opening it slightly.

"This Diamond is very valuable, so I must ask you to handle it as if you would a newborn." Inside the box was the most beautiful thing Penelope had ever seen. It was the size of a golf ball, carved into it was a Ruby. The diamond was attached to a thin gold chain. Beautiful, but didn't have a mold to it. It only had the diamond. Penelope couldn't speak.

"Breathtaking isn't it." The woman said, "Go ahead, put it on."

"I-I can?"

"Yes, but there is a secret to this jewel. You say a spell to put it on, and you say a spell to take it off."

Penelope lifted the necklace, placing it around her neck. The woman pulled out her wand, whispered a few words, and the necklace molded into Penelope's skin. The thin gold chain disappeared, and the huge rock broke into a thousand pieces, running around her neck. The shards were still molded into her skin, but still ran around her. They formed the shape of a necklace, with a quarter-size diamond in the middle. In the middle of that diamond was the ruby, sparkling even with the smallest light.

"Do you like it? Of course, there is no possible way for someone to take it from you. You need an original password to remove it. It even comes with a skin censor, making sure that nobody but you will wear it."

"I love it, I want it, it's mine. Of course, I can still look around right?" Penelope said, fingering the diamonds.

"Of course. That necklace itself costs 600 galleons. Are you sure you still want a look?" The woman said unsure of herself.

"Duh!" Penelope stated, "I don't care how much it costs. If it's beautiful, I'm taking it."

Penelope looked around the room. White diamonds surrounded the band around a watch with diamonds as the hands and numbers. A ring with a large white diamond with a white gold band caught her eye. A tiara that had so many diamonds and rubies in it you couldn't see the mold around it. A bracelet that had diamonds in the shape of hearts dangled from it's Diamond chain. After hours of deciding, Penelope couldn't make up her mind. All she said before leaving the store was, "I want it all."

"But, mam, All of it?"

"Well, one of each."

"That is still a lot of diamonds. Maybe you could come back la-"

"Hmm…" Penelope looked over the jewelry, "You're right. I want that entire table." Penelope pointed to the largest table there.

"Ok. Let me get my girls to wrap it up for you." The woman said walking to the table

"And from here," Penelope pointed to the middle of a smaller table, "To the end. You see that necklace with matching earrings floating over there? I want those. And th-"

When Penelope left the store, she had twelve people carrying carts of boxes that contained diamonds in them. Penelope smiled, spending not even close to the birthday money her mother gave her last year. She had spent over 600 million galleons worth of jewelry, and that's when she decided to stop. Telling the people carrying the things to drop them off in Suite 893, Penelope decided she wasn't even close to being done with her shopping. She still needed a nice outfit. Besides, she had a card to get into every VIP room in Diagon Alley. Well, the stores that _had_ VIP rooms…

Penelope went to the dress shop with over two hundred diamonds in the leather bag she was carrying. Penelope needed some dress robes for certain occasions, and now looked like a good time to do it. Walking into the store, Penelope walked up to Ms. Patil, the same woman that tailored her robes earlier.

"Well, hello Penelope!" Ms. Patil said turning to the girl, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. I need some dress robes."

"Ok, any particular fabric?"

"Yes, silk. And I have here some diamonds you need to place into the robes. I also have," Penelope pulled a sheet of paper from her purse, handing it to the woman, "A design on what I want."

"Well, someone came prepared. Hand me the bag and stand on the stool. I will go get the fabric. Black, you want it?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could-"

"Honey, I can do anything with a little help from magic." Ms. Patil flicked her wand to the back room, rolls and rolls of black silk flying to her.

"How long do you think this will take?" Penelope asked

"Well, what you have here is a pretty hard design, but I think I can manage it in no more then two hours."

"Great. Do you think it needs to be longer?"

"No, it looks fine to me. Now will you stand up straight."

An hour and a half passed, and Ms. Patil was just finishing up the gloves, looking very tired. It was almost nine, and Penelope was growing tired herself. She was almost ready to just say forget it, but they have gone to far to give up. "Finished." Ms. Patil stood up, "Go ahead and look in the mirror. Tell me what you think."

Penelope stood off the stool, almost falling off, and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. The dress was magnificent. The fabric went all the way around her neck, draping down to past her knees, curving up into sharp spikes pointing to the sky behind her. The diamonds curved from the hem of the dress to her chest, forming a huge heart. The black gloves felt smooth on her skin. Penelope twirled, the twinkles from the diamonds shined brightly.

"Thank you." Penelope said

"It was…" Ms. Patil had to crack her back alittle, "Nothing. Now, if you want it for next year or something you can find an altering charm in most spell books. That will be 60 galleons, and you can just leave it there on the table. I need to take a nap."

Penelope pulled out 60 galleons and left it, walking out of the shop still in her tailored dress. When she returned home she found every box of jewelry she bought earlier in her suite. They crowded her living room, so Penelope decided to play dress up. She pulled out the Diamond Collar that had 4 rows of perfectly cut white diamonds, a matching bracelet, a pair of chandelier earrings, a 12 k diamond ring, and a tiara and placed them where they needed to go. Waltzing around her suite, she decided to visit her mothers room to see if she was back yet. The lights weren't on, so she assumed that there wasn't anyone there.

_I wonder if she is sleeping?_

Penelope took out her wand and pointed it at the door. Almost instantly the lock clicked and she walked inside. There was a book lying open on the floor. Penelope went to investigate (a/n: just incase you haven't noticed, we are over 5,000 words into the story, and I still haven't taken her to Hogwarts…crap this is going to be a long story. Oh and because it's late and all, this story may suck for a few chapters. Don't blame me. Blame my persuit on getting the first chapter done, for we are not even close)

It was a spell book. A complicated spell book at that. It seemed to show spells that can help you age, speed time, and there was even one that can help you get some memory back. Penelope smirked, looking at the spell that would allow you to age.

"Andedorea Karacius." Penelope read. Suddenly, the room started spinning, and in front of her time started speeding up. The diamond watch she bought that day started spinning, faster and faster. Penelope didn't know what was going on! Her hands were getting bigger, and her hair got longer. The book in her hand was the only thing not aging. Finally, when she felt dizzy, Penelope screamed, "STOP!"


End file.
